minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jet
'''Jet '''is on of the major protagonists of the "MC:SM Rewritten Side Stories." He is arguably the oldest of the Jetra family children, and the twin brother of Perry. Appearance Jet has short red-orange hair, dark brown eyes, and white skin like his mother. He normally wears a jet blue shirt, a black vest and jeans, and has a blue bandanna around his neck. Basically, he's a younger male genderbend of his mom. Personality Jet sticks to the rules, believing they create order and peace among the people. He sees himself as the "future captain of the Order's guard." Although, Jet does have a destructive side. He enjoys being rough, yet he calls this side of him "a guilty pleasure." Despite his bold dreams and personality, he often feels overshadowed by his brother and twin sister, what with Nick being next in line as Commander of Oak Valley, and Perry preparing herself for mayor of Beacon Town. Nonetheless, he stands strong in the face of danger, and works hard to earn his place in Minecraftia. Relationships Towards Nikki Commonly, Jet views Nikki as a hero, and, like all the rest of the children of Oak Valley, wish to be like her. Though he doesn't quite share her traits as cleanly as Nick seems to, the two still share the closeness of aunt and nephew. Towards Jesse and Petra He loves his parents to no end, and respects them deeply. Like Nick, he finds it disturbing when they are flirty with one another, and makes fun of them from time to time, much to his twin's disapproval. Towards Nick and Perry Jet and his siblings are linked together and always watch out for one another, but it's Perry he feels the deepest connection with. After all, she is his opposite and perfect fit, and one could not be without the other. Towards the Rest of the Gang Lukas, Jenny, Olivia, and Axel Pretty much like the rest of the children do, he sees the rest of the group as aunts and uncles, though the are not blood-related. Towards the Order 3.0 Towards Leah, Oliver, Sondra, and Ally Jet is identified as the lone wolf of this tiny hero group. Believing he can handle himself just fine, he usually goes solo and ends up having to get rescued 50% of the time. Towards Ivy and Janice Like most of the characters in the series, Jet does not like these women. Even after Nikki told him the truth about how she became leader, he still had his doubts and dreams of being the one to defeat them so he can finally find his place. Abilities Jet is studying on how to handle explosives so he can put them to fair use in battle someday, but his greatest ability in his senses. His sight, hearing, and smell are heightened, so he can see, listen, and sniff far better than his siblings can. Strengths Jet is physically the strongest out of the three children of Jesse and Petra. He also knows how to catch people red-handed, no matter how well they disguise their wrongdoing, which saves the adults a lot of trouble of figuring out who's lying and who's not. Weaknesses When Jet's on his stickler side, he sometimes forgets that the rules NEED to be broken sometimes, and that can lead him away from a purpose he was meant to play. Also, finding people out makes him unpopoular among kids, as they think of him as a "tattletale." Trivia * People have trouble deciding whether Jet is the oldest of the Jetra trio or not, because in "How to be a Hero," he was born first, but Perry came right after, so Shipper solved the arguing saying that he was "arguably" the oldest. * Jet's name was made out of the first part of the ship name "JETra." Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Male Characters